The Dark Lord's Mate
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: " Harry, honestly, Stop acting so Depressed! ", Ginny huffed, " Be happy, You-Know-Who is gone! ", she said, Harry only looked out the window. They never knew, never knew how much one life hurt him...LV/HP, Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Mentions of Sexual Intercourse, A Type of Suicide
1. Chapter 1

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****" Harry, honestly, Stop acting so Depressed! ", Ginny huffed, " Be happy, You-Know-Who is gone! ", she said, Harry only looked out the window. They never knew, never knew how much that one life hurt him.**

**Warnings: ****Suicide... HP/LV ... Yaoi BoyxBoy ...**

**Spelling and Grammer Mistakes Can Be Blamed on Myself and my Co-Writer**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Nor Any of It's Charaters**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_" I love you, Little one...my mate...", he whispered, hugging me close, I wrapped my arms around him, I buried my face in his neck._

_" I love you too, My Precious Dark Lord...", I whispered back, running my hand through his curls, smiling sadly, tears threatend to fall._

_" Next time we see each other...", he started._

_"...We will be kiling each other..", I finished, he smiled sadly back at me, and kissed me gently._

_" One more time, my love...", he whispered._

_I happily complied, wanting one more taste of my Love, My Bonded, My mate Before I either Die, or have to kill him myself..._

Harry Potter looked at the falling Dark Lord, resisting the tears that threatend to fall, he gulped, a lump in his throat.

Gripping his wand, he walked forward, picking up the Elder wand, and Voldemort's Yew Wnad, hidden in a Holister on his Left Arm, silent tears fell, and soon enough, Light Wizards started to cheer, and the Death Eaters fell.

No one noticed Harry crying, except for one, Hermione Granger

_" Harry! ", he yelled at me, I laughed and grabbed his coller of the robe, and pulled him down onto the bed, I was already in the nude. I kissed him roughly, flicking my wrist banishing his clouths, I stopped kissing him breifly, going down, biting down on his nipple, I heard him groan, and I smirked._

_" You were saying? ", I chirped, he shook his head, smiling before he gently kissed me, kissing me over and over, getting more and more passionate._

_That night the Bond was finished, and we made love for the first time._

Harry sighed, he was lucky to get the Inner Circle free, along with a lot of Pureblood's who had liked him, he was unable to get Bellatrix free, he tried hopelessly to get her a less painfull end, but they had her Kiss'ed then her body chopped to pieces with multiple cutting hexes and curses, then a fire curse to burn the body to ashes.

He looked at the Elder wand, something his love always wanted to have, he had given it too him, wishing he never said those harsh words on his end, smiling softly though, he stood up, grabbing both his, and his mate's wand, and of course, the Elder wand.

He went to Grignotts, and had a Vault set up, to be protected by a set of Dragons, apologizing for the last stolen dragon, they waved it off. I had this vault be extra secure, and I placed the Yew and Holly Wand in, Brother Wands, Both for mates.

He held the Elder Wand to his hand closely, and left Grignotts, the golden key on a small leather chain, laying on his chest.

_" Tom! ", I moaned, feeling his smirk on my chest, his bited once more harshly on my nipped, nipping, sucking, and biting down, creating a circle of Love Bites, as he likes to call them, that last a few weeks, I knew he liked them, he was possesive, I loved that about him._

_He circled his tounge on my theigh, the bastard!_

_" Good Gods Tom! Just touch me! ", I moaned helplessly, He smirked at me, before happily 'eating' me._

_I cuddled up to him afterwords, a ache already forming in my lower back, ah but it was so nice~_

_" I love you Tom...", I whispered._

_" And I love you, My Little Angel...", he whispered back._

" Harry Potter! ", Ginny couldn't take it anymore, Harry was playing with his food, at the Burrow.

" Stop being so depressed! You've been like this since the Final Battle! Be happy, You-Know-Who is gone, the Death Eater's are arrested in Azkaban, or dead, or in trial, except for the one's YOU saved. I mean, Honestly, Lucius Malfoy? He attacked us in your fifth year, me in my fourth! I demand you stop being like this! ", Ginny huffed angrily.

Everyone winced, it was a tight subject. How Harry saved all of the Dark Lord's most Loyal servants, then some. He tried to Save Bellatrix, for Merlin's sake.

Suddenly, Harry's aura became, Dark, evil...it reminded them of Lord Voldemort.

" My Mate died that battle...", he hissed, standing up, " Don't suspect me to be so happy! ", he snarled, leaving the table, the burrow, apparting to The Burrow.

_" Goodbye...", I whispered, tears falling._

_" Goodbye...", he whispered back, his own tears started to fall, we turned, and walked away._

_We apparted at the same time._

_I collasped on the forest ground, crying._

_..._

_I felt his fear, for my life, as I heard Hermione's screams, I saw Bellatrix's sadness at me, and I saw the mouthed sorry towards me, that only I noticed._

_Even Naricissa was doubtfull._

_I felt my love's fear, coming through our bonded link, Luna smiled._

_" It's okay Harry, you'll both always be together. ", she seemed to assure._

_I just smiled at her, and at Ron's confusion._

I looked down at the Elder Wand, and placed it in the middle of the Yew and Holly wand.

...

" And so, this Trial is to discuss the Dark Lord's will...Goblin, if you will. ", the new Minister said.

" Of course...", Silverfin hissed.

" _I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, write my last will and testamate. _

_I leave Riddle Manor, Slytherin Manor, 1/4 of Hogwarts Castle as the Heir of Slytherin, The Slytherin Estates and Vaults, My Personal Vault, the Riddle Vaults, Everything I own, to the smallest knut, I leave to my lovable Mate. My love, claim it under disguise, the goblin's know who you are, they will not give any of it up. I love you, I'm Sorry it had to be like this. Please, please, don't try to join me. Live your life, try, just try, please, to forget me. Love again, please. I love you, so much. I love you, My Kitten, My Little Angel. My...Horcrux. _", Silverfin paused at the end slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed.

The Wizergamount went into a uproar.

" It belongs to Harry Potter! ", yelled many.

" SILENCE! ", Harry yelled, standing up the Potter-Black seat, huffing.

" Let Voldemort's mate have it all, even I know that Voldemort wouldn't say anything like that on paper without meaning it. ", Harry sighed, " It belongs to whoever he or she is. ", he added.

...

Hermione looked at Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's.

" I Discovered whose Harry's mate is. ", she declared.

" Who? ", Ron asked instantly.

"...I pieced it together slowly. It wasn't a girl, I knew that as Harry is Gay. I searched the names through the death list on the Light side, no connections possible with Harry, so I started to look at the Death List on the Dark Side. It pieced itself together. How he saved all of Voldemort's most loyal servants, then some, except for the LeStrange's, which he tried hardly for...He was trying to save the Loyal of his mate, his mate was Lord Voldemort, the one he was destined to kill. ", Hermione finished, pausing, " Their Connection, and Voldemort's will...Harry was Voldemort's Horcrux, he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in him. The reason why the Killing curse rebounded, Voldemort couldn't kill his mate. ", Hermione finished.

"...", Blaise sighed. They were all looking at him, like a confirm.

"...she's right. ", he said.

Everyone gaped now.

" The Dark Lord, truly did love Harry...", he paused, but continued," Even infront of his Death Eaters, his showed his love truly for Harry. He would do anything for Harry...even give up on his life, he knew Harry would live that Killing curse. The Dark Lord let himself die, because he would never be able to kill Harry, who was planning only to Disarm him. ", Blaise started.

" B-But...Why? Why did he never tell us? ", Ginny tried for words.

" Because, he was scared that you would oppose him. The worst that will happen now, is that he'll either kill himself, or become a Dark Lord to finish V-V-Voldemort's job. ", Blaise sighed.

" Wait...", Hermione gasped, looking at Ron, who got it as well.

" He has the Resurrection stone! Do you think...? ", Hermione rambled.

" no...", Ron shook his head.

...

Harry bent down stone, placing the Resurrection Stone in the middle, and the Elder Wand as well, with the Invisibility cloak.

He started to chant, faster and faster, the Full Moon seemed to glow.

"_ Hmm...You offer me the Hallow's to either bring back your Mate, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or to put you inside your 11 year old body, to give Lord Voldemort the Stone. _", Death cackled.

Harry gulped.

" _As Well...But you will still be the Master of my Hallows. I like you. _", Death said, Harry beamed.

And he vanished.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Should I write a Sequal, Prequal? **


	2. Authors Note

**I Have Great News! **

**The Squeal Is In Working Progress! Hopefully, the First Chapter Will Be Done Soon.**

**Thanks for the Reviews You Guys did Inspire Me.**

_**Peace Luver**_


	3. SEQUEL ADDED!

**I Have Great News! **

**The Squeal Is Now Online! Hopefully, the Second Chapter Will be done Soon! **

**Go to my profile for the story, I'll Post the Link Later, Sorry 'bout dat.**

_**Peace Luver**_


End file.
